


Свет, кухня, вспомнил!

by Lindocruz



Category: Bleach
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindocruz/pseuds/Lindocruz
Summary: После вечеринки...
Relationships: Hirako Shinji/Otoribashi Roujuurou, Hirako Shinji/Sarugaki Hiyori
Kudos: 1





	Свет, кухня, вспомнил!

Его разбудило чье-то горячее дыхание в районе шеи. Чья-то рука проскользила от поясницы до лопаток. Парень вздрогнул от прикосновения неожиданно прохладных пальцев.  
К тому же от этой красотки пахло розами. Возможно, именно по этой причине он отказывался открывать глаза.  
"Это сон, — с наслаждением думал он. — Не собираюсь портить себе кайф..."  
Тут она зашевелилась, сильнее прижимаясь к парню.  
"Не понял..."  
Он открыл глаза. Чьи-то пышные волосы сразу же забились в глаза. Часто заморгав, он поднял голову.  
Так, комната вроде его... Но не об этом сейчас. Парень снова опустил голову, дабы узнать, что за подстава.  
"Блин, лучше бы это была просто плоскогрудая девчонка... — горестно подумал он. — Стоп. Это же..."  
— Шинджи?  
— Роз?  
— Что ты тут делаешь?  
— Вообще-то, это ты ко мне щас жмёшься, — возмутился Хирако.  
Видимо, Роз заметил это только сейчас, потому что в ту же секунду отпрянул от Шинджи.  
— Запомни: ничего не было, — в полголоса произнёс Роз.  
— Ха, прям в языка снял, — Шинджи почесал щёку.  
— Молчи! — ужаснулся Роз. Мало ли, что еще мог выкинуть Хирако.

Чрез пару минут, зайдя на кухню, оказалось, что они проснулись последними.  
Риса посмотрела на Шинджи почти с уважением, Хиори ухмыльнулась.  
По возможности, они сели как можно дальше друг от друга.  
— Так что вчера было? — Кенсей пытался извлечь душу из воды путём пристального взгляда.  
— Ну... — Риса оглядела кухню: бумажные гирлянды и какая-то другая праздничная мишура. — Праздник.  
— А что вчера происходило никто не помнит? — Кенсей осмотрел вайзардов.  
— О! Я кажется вспоминаю! — сказала Маширо.  
***  
— Чё-то кислая сегодня туса...  
— Заткнись, олух! — кинула тапочек Хиори. — Телик смотреть мешаешь.  
— Хорошо, — слишком быстро согласился Шинджи и подошёл к Розу: — Пошли, поможешь.  
Тот пожал плечами и последовал за Хирако.  
***  
Маширо замолчала и все посмотрели на Роза.  
— Я ничего не помню, — пожал он плечами.  
Головы повернулись в сторону Шинджи.  
Тот сидел... пустой. В мозгу была пустота насчёт верашнего дня в целом и своих приключений в часности.  
Саканаде откровенно смялась в подсознании вайзарда.  
"Ты знаешь!"  
"Не-е-ет! Ты что!" — сквозь смех.  
"Тц, чертова кошка.*"  
"Ну, какая есть" — пожав плечами, скрылась, громко смеясь.  
На него всё ещё выжидательно смотрели.  
— Я вспомнила! — стукнула ладошками по столу Хиори.  
***  
Через полтора часа Роз и Шинджи вернулись с шестью ящиками чего-то.  
— Чё это? — спросила Хиори, надменно смотря на ящики в руках Шинджи.  
— Ты не слышала что я говорил недавно? — возмутился он, ставя ящики на пол. — Я сказал, что сегодня "слишком скучно".  
Кенсей подошёл к ящиками и достал из одного бутылочку саке.  
— А, вот оно что...  
— Мне одной кажется, что ты решил всех напоить, чтобы полапать Рису? — сказала Хиори отвернувшись обратно к телевизору.  
— Да, — ответил Шинджи и увернулся от посланного в него тапка. — Праздник устроим. Я щас, — и снова ушел.  
***  
— Так это было саке... — Кенсей хлопнул себя по лбу, о чём тут же пожалел.  
— Не перебивай! — возмутилась Хиори.  
***  
Через пятнадцать минут Шинджи вернулся с какой-то картонной коробкой.  
— Ну и зачем это? — спросила теперь уже Риса, пропуская новогодний дождик между пальцев.  
— Я же сказал — праздник, — изрёк Шинджи смотря, на открытую коробку с праздничной мишурой.  
— Тебе настолько скучно? — снова спросила Риса, присев рядом с коробкой.  
— Да, очень! — глаза Шинджи недобро загорелись и он начал развешивать мишуру по стене: — Может поможете?  
— Так это ж твоя идея! — сказала Хиори, подкидывая бутылочку саке в руке. — Вот сам и развешивай эту хрень, олух.  
— Ну я же по-человечески прошу... — почти заканючил Шинджи, чуть не навернувшись на табуретке.  
Хиори засмеялась.  
— Один ты так год будешь копошиться, — взяв дожик и немного разноцветной мишуры, Риса пошла обвешивать кухню.  
Роз пожал плечами и тоже взяв немного, удалился в другой конец дома(?).  
Маширо и Кенсей тоже взяли... много.  
— Эта коробка бездонная? — Лав покосился на коробку в которой праздничной мишуры будто бы и не уменьшилось.  
— А что, это пло... Да бля! — Шинджи наконец соскользнул со злосчастной табуретки.  
Хиори снова засмеялась. На этот раз даже упала на диван.  
— Чё ты ржёшь, дура? — потирая ушибленное место, Шинджи подошёл к коробке и кинул в сторону Хиори дождик, накрывший её как одеяло.  
— Ух ты! Хиори похожа на ёлочку! — захлопала в ладоши Маширо и поспешила к коробке. — А звёздочки тут не найдётся?  
— Какая ещё, нахрен, звёздочка? — вскочила Хиори.  
— Ну как хочешь... — Маширо вытащила себя из волшебной коробочки.  
— Повесь эту шаурму вон там, — Шинджи указал на стенку за телевизором.  
— Щас, ага, — Хиори откинула дождик куда-то в сторону телика.  
— О! Пусть так и лежит! — сказал Шинджи, увидев дождик, лучики которого "стекали" с телевизора и блестели в свете лампочки.  
***  
— А позже ты помнишь что происходило? — не удержался Кенсей.  
— Конечно! — воскликнула Хиори.  
***  
Пару часов спустя, когда весь дом(?) был обвешан праздничной мишурой, начали, собственно, пить(зач.) праздновать.  
Достали музыку. Как оказалось, Шинджи не только джаз слушает. Имеется у него хороший клубняк.

Через пару часов все уже были подшjфе. Шинджи клеился ко всему что движется. Что не движется — толкал и тоже к этому клеился. Риса залезла на шкаф, Роз пытался её оттуда снять. Вобщем, они играли в Ромео и Джульетту(о Ками-сама и фаны, простите!). Лав убивал холодильник(сами додумывайте), Хачи работал подушкой для Маширо, а Кенсей... а хрен его знает где Кенсей...  
***  
— А ты что делала? — еще холоднее, чем обычно, спросила Риса, с ужасом вспомнив как тогда себя вела.  
— Ну.. это... — Хиори начала чесать нос. — Этта... я не помню...  
— Не помнишь, — кивнула Риса. — Потому что выпила больше всех и большую часть вечера провисела на ноге Шинджи.  
Хиори покраснела и опустила глаза в пол(стол, тем не менее, ей никак не помешал).  
"Хера се тумбочка..." — подумал Шинджи, смотря на Роза.  
Где-то в сознаниях подсознаний Хирако буквально плакала от смеха Саканаде.  
"Заткнись, кошка," — нахмурился Шинджи.  
В ответ только громкий смех вкупе со вслипами.  
— Блин... — вслух пробормотал Шинджи, опустив голову  
— О, ты что-то вспомнил? — Маширо приложила пальчик к губам.  
— А? — резко поднял он голову. — Нет. Просто Саканаде распоясничалась.  
— Ээ? — вскочили все. Даже Риса и Хиори. — Лась?  
— Ну да, — заморгал Шинджи и махнул рукой. — Не важно. Потом объясню.  
— А что с холодильником? — быстро "спрыгнула" с одной темы на другую Хиори.  
Все наконец обратили внимание на холодильник, стоящий перед вайзардами в очень "пристойном" виде: открытая помятая дверца и внутренности его так же были помяты и, если приглядеться, давали чётко понять что там кто-то мало того что приземлился, но и переночевал.  
— А правда... — начал Шинджи, но его прервал Лав:  
— Ну подумаешь уснул немножко... с кем не бывает!  
В воздухе зависло весьма милое выражение, одновременно жалеющее холодильник и удивляющееся реплике Лава, выглядещее как "Ну ни хрена себе!". Эту реплику могли произнести только Шинджи или Хиори, но они настойчиво молчали, смотря в холодильник.  
— Н-надо скинуться на новый... — неуверенно предложил Роз.  
— Да, а-ага... — как-то туманно ответила Риса и направилась к выходу из пищеблока. За ней потянулись остальные.  
На кухне остались только Роз и Шинджи.  
Саканаде последний раз хихикнула и скрылась.  
***  
— Нэээ, пошли ко мне... — он приобнял "её" за талию, увлекая в жилую часть.  
Послышался смешок...

Тихий скрип двери, тонкая полоска света проникла в комнату, освещая неубранную кровать...  
Два человека, медленно покачиваясь, приближаются к кровати...  
Слышится шорох одежды, несколько звонких поцелуев, скрип кровати, несдерживаемые стоны...

**Author's Note:**

> 23.08.2011


End file.
